Dipper Pines vs Stan Marsh
Dipper Pines vs Stan Marsh is a battle by The Sayain Jedi! Description SOUTH PARK VS GRAVITY FALLS! SEASON 1 EPISODE 15! Two kids who are wise beyond their age, have sisters, and have gone on crazy adventures fight to the death! Fight MOUNTAINS - GRAVITY FALLS In the Mountains of Gravity Falls we see a massive Space Ship crash into the top of it causing a massive explosion to occur, Stan was the first to arrive as he walked towards the strange ship "What the f...?" Stan tried to say before he was interrupted by Dipper Pines jumping out of the bushes behind him and landed right in front of him, "You must have caused this you monster!" Dipper shouted at Stan making the boy confused, "What the fuck are talking ab...?" Suddenly Stan was interrupted by Dipper punching him in the face sending him backwards, Dipper landed before shouting "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" while taking out his Mace. Stan regained his composure before taking out his sword saying "That's it bring it on Asshole!" FIGHT! The two kids charged at each other and traded blows with their weapons, This went on until Stan slashed at the Chain of Dipper's mace and kicked dipper off his feet making the massive metal ball to fly off and into the ground. Dipper didn't have enough time to react before he had to take a kick to the stomach launching him backwards, Stan charged forward and began throwing a flurry of punches to Dipper finishing it with an uppercut which sent the Pines crashing into the ground. Stan stood over the stunned Dipper and put his hand down to let him up saying "Just let me explain?" Dipper looked down at the hand and grabbed it, instead of pulling himself up he pulled Stan to the ground and stood up himself. With a staff made of bones in his hand equipped Dipper began stabbing the downed Stan, Stan Marsh kept going backwards as he then stood up and grabbed the bone staff. Using every single bit of strength to snap it in half before grabbing his chainsaw, VROOM VROOM! '''Was the only sound Dipper heard as he ran at top speeds away from Stan who then followed him. Dipper stopped in his tracks punched Stan in the face with his Battle Cuffs, Pines charged up a brutal uppercut before he then punched Stan in the chin launching him into the air. Dipper then pulled out his Memory Erasing Gun and pulled the Chainsaw over the Mountain edge making it tumble to the bottom, Dipper turned his head to Stan only to get a Football right to the nose breaking it and making blood drip out of it. Dipper clutched onto his bloody nose in pain only to be tackled to the ground by a dog called Sparky, After a couple of minutes of Dipper getting his face mauled Sparky walked away as Stan pointed to the other direction. Stan walked towards Dipper only for the Pines twin to stand up, Dipper grew his hand and attempted a punch to Stan's face. Stan dodged the punch and slashed at with his sword Dipper's wrist cutting his whole hand off, Dipper screamed in pain only to be stabbed in the leg making him fall to his knee. Stan pulled out his gun and fired right at Dipper's face. '''KO! Dipper's limp body fell to the side as blood poured from the wound in his face, Stan wanting to get rid of the evidence he then kicked Dipper's corpse down the mountain and crashing into the middle of a mountain splattering it on impact. Stan then ran away from the scene, Mabel is seen walking through the same forest when suddenly he saw the splattered corpse of Dipper. Mabel ran to her dead brother and began to mourn his death. Conclusion The winner is: Stan Marsh!Category:The sayain Jedi